One Tree Hill
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: A Hero that can run at the speed of sound and a fire controlling princess find love that is right in front of them, though they are nervous of admitting it. Somebody else wants this princess though, and it will test the love of this blue hero. Sonaze
1. One Tree Hill

No, the show has nothing to do with the title, I actually just thought of it, and well, got many different Ideas for this fic. I will be attempting a new couple as well, Sonic and Blaze! I didn't want to do Sonamy again, and I have stories with tailsxAmy already, so I decided to shake things up a bit. This does contain a lot of romance, so if you're not down with that, well it's plain and simple, don't read it. So here's the first chapter, hope you like. Oh and ages. Sonic-18 Blaze-18 Shadow-19 Amy-17 Tails-16 Rouge- 19 Knuckles- 19 Cream-15.

One Tree Hill

Chapter 1

(Blaze's pov)

I always loved to visit Sonic's dimension.

Every month, using a special teleportation pod that Tails built for me, I've been able to come and visit as many times as I would like. I never knew that you could even possibly build a teleportation device, let alone it working for nearly a year now. But there's Tails's for you, undoubtedly the smartest person I knew.

It was also convenient to visit often because there are times that I become sick and annoyed of being a princess and all. When I'm in their world, I can just be treated like any normal person, no special treatment for the princess. What I really wanted was to just be normal, only I was already certain that dream had already been crushed. I mean really, how many princesses do you see in your lifetime that can make fire within the palm of her hand and is a cat. I can count on it as not many.

I didn't have many friends in my dimension otherwise. Marine you can say, only I was never crazy about the raccoon to begin with. We are very different, she's all energetic and happy all the time, and I'm, well not those things. The only person that I could really call a best friend is Silver.

But in Sonic's world, I had lots of friends, him, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Cosmo, Knuckles, even Shadow was in a good mood when I came around. Sonic told me that most of the time he's a loner and never smiles. At first it was hard to believe because every time that I saw Shadow he was in a good mood.

You may be wondering why I am constantly referring to Sonic, like Sonic this and Sonic that. Well, he is a really sweet guy, from the first time that I saw him. I had gotten my leg broken fighting against this fat evil doctor person, he saw me, and he risked him own life to save me. I soon found out how much of a hero he is, and how many different girls worship him like he's the second coming of God. I soon realized that he would never notice me like that, so I never tried it.

And I knew it would be especially tough getting a date with him, and it all was cause of one person… Amy. I had never seen somebody so upsessed with anything before, especially a person. It just seemed, so, well unnatural.

Every second I looked to talk with Sonic, there was Amy. I asked him if he wanted to hang out, oh, Amy's there. Even walking with him just outside, guess who was there? Amy!

And it was easy to tell that Sonic was not crazy at all about her, I felt so bad for him. If I had a guy follow be around like that, well let's just assume they'd be well done to a crisp.

I sighed to myself as I relaxed under this willow tree above me. I had found this cozy spot where I could be alone and just collect my thoughts, it was impossible to do that at home. I was next to a shimmering lake, surrounded by trees, all but in this area. Where I was, there was this one lone hill, odd was its location, and on the top of the hill sat this single tree, as if it was the crowned king of all the other trees. It didn't have a name, so I decided to name the area One Tree Hill, for the fact that it was a single tree on a hill.

It was my favorite spot in his world, just able to relax against this tree, and sort out my mind. Nobody but me knew about it, or at least it was only me. Then Sonic began to infiltrate my thoughts yet again.

I wondered if he felt the same about me as I did of him.

(Sonic's pov)

I was looking forward to the week since Blaze was coming to visit us. She may come a lot now, but something about her presence made me happier. I'd trade her for Amy, definitely, no offense to her though.

I remember when we first met, we became instant friends, and always would stay in touch. Surprisingly to everybody, Shadow and her became good friends as well, I was glad that he met her. Since then, he's been more talkative and he doesn't just stay alone, he'll even hang with us once in a while.

I would love to go to her world one day, only be being the hero all the time, I never have the time to do that stuff.

The other thing that I liked about her is that she's one of a few girls that like me for my personality, rather than just for my looks and the fact that I had the hero image. I used to and still get tons of fangirls when I'm in Station Square, it gets really irritating. The biggest fangirl I know is Amy, by far. Everyday I get asked out on a date, and I always say no, because she just can't take in the fact that I don't love her in that way.

In fact, I began to get feelings for another friend of mine… Blaze. She was one of the normal friends that I had, that was a girl. She never went crazy over me, just treated me like a normal being.

But I really had no chance with a princess. Besides with her looks, and the fact that she was already a princess, probably meant that she already had somebody, so I was out of luck.

It has been this way since I met her. I had never had a girlfriend, I never could find the right person, until she came into my life. I was moreover sure that Blaze had to be that one person who I could finally show all my love to.

But I was afraid to talk to her about how I felt, I could never get over if she rejected me. So I just held in all my emotions, bottled them up within the confound walls of my mind, and only I knew about them. But thinking about her made me just forget all what was happening around me, she just seemed that perfect.

I sighed as I ran through the woods, dodging all the oaks as pine trees that appeared before me, I was heading to One Tree Hill, it was my favorite spot in the world. Years ago, I had found it to escape Amy, and since then it has become a spot that I visited often. Usually I used it as a place to be alone during tough times, or just because I liked to relax there.

The landscape was incredible. It was a lone single hill that had a perfect looking willow tree perched atop it. Overlooking it you could either look directly at the lake, which always had some ducks swimming around in it. And the other side was miles and miles of wooded forestland, it was a sight to see if you love nature, which I did very much. I relaxed in silence with my legs crossed staring into the ocean of trees, letting my mind drift freely, only it was drifting through thoughts of Blaze more than anything.

I hope that I could find courage to ask her out one day.

(No pov)

The hill stayed silent despite the two people who were atop it.

Well that is, till both of them let out a sigh. Then the two jumped up into a fighting stance, only to discover that they were looking right into each other's eyes.

"_Oh, um sorry Sonic, I didn't even know you were here,"_ Blaze apologized.

"_Hey no need for apologizing, I was actually more surprised to see you here since I always though this was my personal spot,"_ Sonic answered.

"_Oh really, well I can say that I discovered this hill over a year ago, so who's is it now?"_

Sonic just smiled at her, and said with a toned down voice_, "I found this over 4 years ago you know. So ha and ha."_

(Blaze's pov)

I thought this had been my special spot, until I saw him sitting on the other side.

"_But did you name it?"_

"_I certainly did, why, what did you name it?"_ He questioned.

"_You tell me first."_

"_Nope, you first,"_ he was giving me a playful smirk.

"_You!"_

"_No, you"_

"_You!!"_

"_Fine, we'll both say it at the same time, okay?"_

I nodded, I was even feeling nervous just being around him, which really wasn't so good considering the fact that I was hiding my feelings for him.

"_Okay on the count of three… 3…2…1…,"_

"_One Tree Hill!"_

I looked at him shocked with the fact that we chose the same name, but he started laughing.

"_I can't believe we chose the same name, that's just odd."_

"_I know,_" I exclaimed, _"Well I just saw the lone tree on the hill, and the name just quickly popped into my head."_

He agreed, and told me that's the same way he named it.

I wanted to have this lead up to me confessing my love for him soo bad, so I decided to just tell him.

"_Hey um Sonic?"_

He was enjoying the sights of the lake, but turned to face me. _"Yeah Blaze?"_

"_Would you um, like want to…"_

Come on, my head was just locking my thoughts from pouring out, and I couldn't tell him.

"_Want to what?"_

"_Want to go stop by Tails place, he made some sort of new invention that he said was a surprise, you want to come?"_

He seemed perplexed to why it made me struggle to just tell him that. But he answered with a sure and the two of us started to make our way to Tails place. I desperately needed either to get over him, or to tell him. It was literally tearing me into two.

Oh the joys of being a princess.

(Sonic's pov)

I almost could hear her voice telling me she loved me. It was on the tip of her tongue, I could tell. But then she just completely changed it around.

We walked in an odd silence and just both looked straight forward, well till Blaze stopped.

"_Hey, Blaze what did you stop for?"_

"_I think my bracelet slipped of my hand, could you help me look?"_

"_Okay, I guess."_

I searched in one clump of bushes, and she went back towards the hill to look. I searched and then something shining into my eye made me think that it was the bracelet. Sure enough it was her gold bracelet which had a very expensive looking diamond on it. She was a princess after all.

"_Hey Blaze I found it!"_ I called out

But I received no answer.

"Blaze?"

I walked back to find a torn piece of purple fabric lying on the pathway, with some droplets of blood on the dry ground.

"BLAZE!!

Ha ha, starting with a cliffy. It's an ok start I guess, but a lot more will happen as it progresses. I hope that everybody who reads it reviews. And if you may like, read another one of my stories, I have a few others too. Now, what happened to Blaze? And will Sonic find out? Read the next ch to find out.


	2. Shadows of Passion

I'm gonna backtrack a bit, and start before the time of the pervious chapter. This will probably turn into a love triangle, just letting you know that ahead of time. I also like the amount of reviews I have gotten despite the fact that I only had written one chappie. Keep up the reviews though, it makes me happy to write. So here's chapter 2. Oh and italics are speaking, I dunno, I always do that to differentiate the quoting. And with all the back and forth povs, I try not to do it, but it ends up that it happens anyway, so sorry if I go back and forth.

Chapter 2

(Shadow's pov)

I awoke to a noisy radio broadcast of the weather, around 55 degrees with downpours at times. I guess it was kinda usual for late march I suppose. But I wasn't really a springtime person, most people say, or women especially, that I look much sharper and handsome around snow, or during winter. I myself too think that, which made winter into my favorite of the four seasons.

But I hated spring, and rain in that matter, rain.

All the more reasons I didn't like Mondays.

The average person would have to depressingly go back to work on Mondays, never to look forward to the week ahead. I didn't have a job, so it didn't really apply to be what day it was. I still didn't like Mondays, for the fact that people just were gloomier on Mondays, and that was without rain. I received money from the Station Square government, mostly for the few times I had helped faker save the world.

He thought that he finally got all my respect, only that wasn't even close to the right info. I only gained a small amount for the fact that he didn't act as reckless as he used to. But he still did, and I still wasn't a fan of the whole Sonic is a hero bullshit.

I took a glance at the clock next to me, it read a digital 9:16a.m. I never sleep this late, although I have been arising later than the 6:00 I was accustom to. I blamed the balmy weather for my laziness.

I tossed the covers to one side of my bed, I had a whole mattress set of black and purple sheets, pillowcases, and a comforter, all kudos went to Rose, and she had gotten me the set as a Christmas present. I had to admit though I had slept better ever since she had gotten them, they were quite comfortable.

She and I had gotten to know one another a lot better over the years. When she was 12 and 13, every time she saw me, instantly there would be a fear factor, something that didn't really make me too pleased. Then that day that I went and saved Sonic from gunfire, that she finally understood that I wasn't mean. Now we were just like best friends, and we had full trust in one another. I even helped her with her Sonic love problems, and convinced the annoying blue blur to let her have a date, well one at least.

I strolled to my bathroom, annoyed at how cold the floor was, I had turned the heat of the apartment up last night, so there was no reason it was this cold. I stepped into the tub, and turned on the hot, letting warm water flow through my ruffled quills and fur, woke me up nicely.

After my nice short shower, I exited the bathroom, towel around my waist and slipped on a robe, a dark green one I bought last year. I walked to my living room to the surprise of a note lying in front of my door.

I snatched it up, and skimmed it rather quickly to realize that they were gonna have to turn off the heat all day for maintenance. That's why my apartment was so chilly, damn stupid workers had to come and fix it on a cold rainy day.

Now a bit annoyed, I flipped on the small TV in the kitchen and pour myself a fresh cup of coffee that I had put on before my shower using a remote. Yes, I had a remote control coffee machine that I could turn on from my bedroom, pretty cool. I added a spoon of sugar as well as a dollop of cream, and sat down to watch the news. Nothing special happened according to it, just some homeless murder, and some sports, I was happy the baseball was starting soon.

As I sat in my kitchen, my mind just began to wander off. I began thinking about Blaze. We had met not too long ago and I had found something inside her that I never had seen in anybody in my entire life, love.

My life hasn't, well, been the best in the world. I lost the first best friend I had. I was created by an evil world domination upsessed doctor, and then suffered amnesia and forgot it all. Not that great huh?

But when I saw her, it's as if my whole life was somehow reopened to me, and showed me a whole new aspect of life I had never witnessed nor felt.

This I found out… was love.

I was the type that would not get nervous under any circumstances. But when I approached her or even tried to have a regular conversation with her, I would start to get, well, nervous. I'd sweat, and be at a loss for words.

When it first happened, I went to the one person I knew who could tell me what was wrong, Rouge. She didn't believe be at first when I told her, but as I began to explain, she understood that I had never experienced love. She described it just like I was experiencing. And to think that I wasn't suppose to have feelings.

I snapped out of my thinking to just notice that it was already 10:15a.m. How long had I been sitting here?

I decided to try and go pay Blaze a visit, and see if there was any way of telling if she had feelings for me or not. It's just been bugging me.

I switched off the television which was now on some kinda of soap opera, I hated those kinds of things. I remember about a year ago, I had lost some sort of bet with her, and what she wanted me to do is spend 2 whole hours watching soap operas with her. I swear to god I wanted to claw my eyes out after only 15 minutes.

Placing the mug in the sink, I glimpsed at my calendar on the fridge, nothing I had to do today, so I had the whole day free to myself.

I grabbed a dark leather coat on my couch that had a hood, remember it was raining, and headed out to Tails place. Well that's suppose to be where I would meet her, since that's were the portal is.

I wasn't a huge spring fever person, but I could start to hint that some trees were budding, and even a few had pretty full trees.

It was rather chilly outside, there was a pretty strong breeze outside, and I guess I didn't even notice it when it was mentioned on the news. Even with the zipped up jacket I still was really cold, but it didn't really bother me.

Blaze entered my mind again as I walked out of the woods, I swear that I couldn't do anything now without her popping up in my mind.

As I was nearing a clearing of the woods, I witnessed faker talking to somebody, and it was my love. I didn't know she was coming so early. Blaze wore her signature purple dress and had the red headband like always. However, her eyes looked different, like more loving, and so were fakers.

Then it hit me what was up.

They, they were in love with one another. That evil fucken S.O.B. or a hedgehog was stealing my one shot of true happiness, my one and first love away from me.

No, I couldn't let that happen, not again after losing Maria was it going to happen again.

I had been hiding in some high shrubs where I could listen unnoticed by either of them. Apparently from listening to their conversation, she had lost her bracelet and they had split up to look for it.

I didn't trust Sonic at all now, especially with my Blaze. I decided to settle with one option, to get her as far away from him as possible.

So silently did I walk, that a one mile radius could hear if one of us coughed. I had learned how to be perfectly quiet from when I worked with GUN, which I quit awhile ago.

Carefully I walked the same direction Blaze was walking in, I was sure I would meet her face to face in a second or two.

I knew I had to be fast, any noise I made would be heard by Sonic, and he would really flare his temper if he noticed or knew what I was attempting to do.

Then I saw the light violet cat, digging through the grass looking for her bracelet that she had misplaced.

I had to be very, extremely quick.

I gilded within a second over to her, and scooped her into my arms. I had her mouth securely covered, so no screaming or shouting would be heard. Then using an emerald that I had carried along with me, I teleported us away from the area, and back to my place.

I put her on the couch, only for her to arise right onto her feet, and begin to confront me. Man was she angry.

"_SHADOW!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!?"_ She screamed at me, now her hands as well as the rest of your body were on fire.

"_Trying to help you, that's what!"_ I answered back, still keeping a level head.

She was still flaming, only not as huge and hot as beforehand. _"So grabbing me from Sonic and taking me here is helping me?! Wow, what kind of help are you hinting at?"_

I was getting annoyed trying not to tell her how I felt.

"_I, I don't know."_

"_What, are you some sort of stalker or something?!!"_ She asked me angrily.

"_No, it's just that…"_

"_Just what? You like to kidnap people?!! Huh?"_

"_It's that I don't want you to be with Sonic!!!!"_ I blurted out loudly. Blaze had stopped flaming, and just was standing there kind of shocked at what I just had told her.

"_What are you trying to say? Shadow do you…"_

"_Yes!!! I love you!!!"_

She stared at me wide-eyed, as if she had seen me for the first time.

"_You mean that don't you?"_

"_Of course!!! And you love me back, right?"_

"_Umm, Shadow? Not trying to hurt you in anyway, but I am in love with another person, and I got to go, okay,"_ she hesitantly said, creeping towards the door ever so slowly.

I however noticed this, and walked, stopping at my front door, making sure she didn't leave.

"_You're not going anywhere my love."_

Another cliffy!!! The whole chapter was based off the ending of last chapter. First chappie I had done in awhile where I only used one pov. Yay for me, and please review. Sorry it took soo long. School and a bowling team take up quite a bit of time ya know XD.


	3. False Accusations

Kudos to everybody for the reviews I've gotten so far. Already close to 10 and this is only the 3rd chappie. Glad you're enjoying it. However, you're probably wondering what happened to Shadow and Blaze. So here is chapter 4 of One Tree Hill

Chapter 3

Where in the world was Blaze?

I had just seen her not even a minute ago, and I was only turned away for a second. How could somebody vanish so quickly?

What worried me more was that it seemed like somebody had taken her, it could explain why a piece of her purple sparkled dress was on the ground, and also why there was blood on it. I looked around to see if there were any thorn bushes or some sort of shrub which would scratch, but these plants were very soft and utterly harmless.

I began to call out her name, and search throughout the woods for any other clues to where she could have gone.

"Blaze!!! Blaze!!!!"

If this had been some normal person, or even Amy for that matter, I wouldn't have been much as worried as I was. But I had just almost told Blaze that I loved her, and then she disappeared minutes later. It's as if somebody wanted to like mentally torture me here!

I was carefully strolling about the woods, thinking that I could try and hear someone of some movement, they couldn't have gotten too far yet.

I looked in front of me for a second, and I saw what looked like a clearing. I walked into it, to discover a wooden house with a porch stationed there. Strange, I never even knew there was a house there.

I approached in carefully, making sure that whose ever it was wouldn't think I was an intruder. Maybe Blaze was inside, though it seemed to be quite unlikely because of how silent it was around it.

As I walked up the stairs onto the porch, I had to give credit to who constructed such a beauty of a home. I could tell that the entire thing was handmade, nice to see things like that.

It didn't have a doorbell, but instead hung a brass door knock within the middle upper part of the door, which too was entirely wood. I gave it three sturdy knocks, making sure it wasn't too loud, or I would sound like I was forceful.

I waited for a minute, when finally the door began to open, reveling a very familiar ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow, you live here??" I asked him, although he didn't seem in the most delightful moods, but then again, he isn't the biggest friend to me.

"Well, considering I am answering the door then yes I live here."

I hated his smart ass attitude sometimes.

"Okay, well I've been searching for Blaze, I think she's been kidnapped by somebody, have you seen or heard anything suspicious in the last like hour or two?" I pleaded with my rival, surely he may not give a damn about me, but I know that Blaze is his friend too.

Shadow tried and succeeded in keeping a straight but worried face, making Sonic believe whatever information he had to offer. "She's been kidnapped? I didn't even know she was coming to visit. Did you find anything that seemed odd of some sort?"

Sonic cautiously took the ripped purple fabric from his pocket and showed it to the surprised look of Shadow.

"Hmm, seemed like she really had a struggle. Well I didn't see anything Sonic, but I'll help you look for her in anytime I can. Surely she can't be that far, according to you it's only been a few minutes. Well, bye," and Shadow closed his handcrafted door as Sonic walked off his porch, and back into the woods to find her.

The ebony hedgehog stepped back into his bedroom, where on his bed laid a princess, still dressed in her sparkly purple attire, but handcuffed to his bed. The room itself was extremely cold, as Shadow had blasted the central air, and the temperature was a cold 20 degrees. The cat couldn't stand these frigid temperatures too well, so her stamina was greatly decreased.

Shadow walked over to her, and gently removed the tape with kept her from talking.

"Now, I'll let you keep the tape off as long as you cooperate with me, understand?"

Blaze however didn't want to be told what to do. "Oh now you think that your tough for using handcuffs?"

He wasn't too pleased with her response, and walked over to grab a belt from his closet. He whipped it against the wall, making a loud crack, while some of the paint had come off the wall.

"Now, you wouldn't like this to happen now, would you?"

The frightened cat nodded her head, agreeing with Shadow rather than receive pain. It would hurt even more since she was already weak to begin with.

"That's a good kitty. I'm hungry now, how bout you?"

She nodded lightly as a response.

"Good, I'm gonna cook up some soup I made. You'll like it, it's a chicken noodle recipe I got a long time ago from Amy."

Shadow left the room to cook up some food, leaving Blaze all alone in the room, while still being cuffed to the bed. The air continued to cause her to become weaker, and she knew that she would end up getting severely sick if this kept up.

She began to search through the rooms with her own eyes, trying to find something that could free her, or at least turn off that blasted air conditioner. Looking around his bedroom, there wasn't much that was useful to her situation. There were two small night tables on either side of the bed, and a big wooden chest at the end of it. There was a mirror on the closet door, and a dresser on the side facing the door. The whole floor was carpeted in a dark green color that was soft to the touch.

Then she spotted what looked like a remote control at the edge of his bed. She arranged herself on the bed so that her free arm was facing the control. With all the remaining energy she had, she desperately reached for the control, but sadly couldn't reach it. She then retried, only to fall onto the bed in defeat.

Meanwhile Shadow stood in his kitchen, stirring a boiling hot pot of chicken noodle soup, while humming a tune to himself. He kinda chuckled at the fact that Sonic did not expect at all that he was the kidnapper, a stupid mistake by the blue blur. Then again, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the socket to begin with.

Turning the burner off to let it rest, he strolled back to his room, checking to see if his Blaze was alright.

As the knob began to turn, Blaze swiftly shifted herself back to the pervious position she was in, and pretended to be asleep.

"Really Blaze, you think that you can fool me? You're not asleep, come on, wake up now our food is ready.

"If I wasn't asleep, then why did you bother to tell me to wake up?"

He seemed to be annoyed by her smart-ass comment, but rather smiled at her.

"Trying to be clever now are we?" He told her with a rougher sounding tone. Then out of nowhere he delivered a slap right across her face, sending her head jerking to the side. As she looked back at him tears swelled in her eyes, though she didn't cry.

"I do not like it when you're clever with me, and if you are intelligent like I assume you to be, you wouldn't talk like that again. Do you understand?"

The once again frightened cat simply nodded to Shadow, who smiled yet again at her.

"Alright. I'm gonna get you some soup." And he left the room, leaving her there with a fresh red palm imprint on her face.

Blaze knew that she couldn't stop him, she was much too weak, and just had to go along with whatever he was planning, it was the only way to keep herself alive.

Shortly, Shadow reentered the room carrying a table under one arm, and a steaming bowl of very tasty looking soup in his other hand. He propped up the small table onto the bed, and placed the soup on it, along with a spoon and a napkin.

"Now what can I get you to drink my love?"

She assumed that it was quite safe to talk now. "Just a glass of water is fine for me," answered Blaze.

"Would you like ice?"

"Yes, that would be good, thank you."

"My pleasure," he acknowledged in a pleasant manner.

(Back with Sonic, now at Tails house)

The blue blur rapidly headed over to Tails home, maybe he would be able to track down Blaze.

"Tails!!! You there?"

He didn't hear anything from the house, so he assumed that the kitsune was in his workshop, but then again he always was.

Sonic rushed over to the workshop to find the fox working on a new rocket, perhaps a weapon for the Tornado IV.

"Tails, I need you, it's an emergency!!"

The twin tailed fox shot up from where he was working, only to bang his head into the machine.

"Hey, you alright buddy?"

"Yeah, you just surprised me that's all. Anyway, what's so urgent?"

Sonic once again took the ripped piece of fabric from his pocket, and showed it to Tails. The blood that was on it, now had dried and it was a bit wrinkled.

"Blaze's dress, wait, what exactly happened?"

Sonic's eyes and face showed fear and concern from what Tails could see

"She disappeared Tails, and I have no idea where she is. I am on to a theory now that somebody had kidnapped her."

"Wait, who could it be?"

Sonic thought for a moment, then a thought leaped out at him, a person who he had overlooked from the start.

"Eggman!!"

Hmm, we have some false blaming on our hands now. We know that Shadow has Blaze, but Sonic really thinks that it's Eggman's fault. And soon he will find out that it isn't Eggman who is the culprit. What will happen of Sonic, and what will he do the Dr Eggman? What is Shadow planning? All to be told in chapter 4!! Please review!


	4. Nightmares

I'm liking this Shadow and blaze pairing thing, I really enjoy writing about it. I'm chock full of ideas, and I've been getting a lot of positive feedback, which makes me just wanna write more. So last we left off, Sonic and Tails were suspecting a common enemy of theirs for the culprit of Blaze's disappearance. But what else will happen?

Chapter 4

I was getting loads of troubled feelings about all this. I couldn't go out and get help, for Shadow here was keeping a very keen and watchful eye of what I was doing. And he was much too dangerous to mess with, I know, I've seen his temper.

But I knew that he wasn't trying to hurt me, well not on purpose anyway. I was able to see something was wrong with him, mentally. Maybe he got scarred emotionally by Maria's death? Nah, that was awhile ago, and it would seem kind of odd for him to finally snap after that much time had passed.

I made up my mind that the safest thing I could do now is just play along with him, it couldn't hurt too much, and I might even be able to calm him down enough so I might be able to talk with Shadow, find out what's really on hi mind. Well, it's worth a shot, what else could I do, stay around as a prisoner.

I dear god hoped that Tails and Sonic wouldn't try and come to save me just yet, they were be just slaughter by Shadow, I could see it in the ebony hedgehog's eyes, he only wanted me for himself, anybody who got in his way, would be exterminated so to say.

He has been treating me really well though, I mean the guy just made me a homemade bowl of soup, and he said later he would play me a song on guitar. I didn't even know that he could!

"Hey… Blaze, we have to kind of go."

I was confused on what he meant by go, really I was.

"Um, what exactly do you mean by go?"

"Simple, leaving here."

Well I wasn't expecting that. Why would he want to leave here? First of all it would make him seem suspicious, second it would cause just more chaos! But I had to keep with it, just stay calm, if I didn't do anything to him, he wouldn't harm me, I hope.

"Won't Sonic and Tails get kinda suspicious about this all don't you think?"

He muzzled his chin with his hand, I proved a point, but he had a way around it, I could tell.

"I'm just gonna tell him I have to leave for awhile due to a GUN mission. And to think those idiots don't even know that I had quit that for a few months now."

"Hey!" letting the anger get the best of me because he insulted Sonic. "Don't talk about Sonic in that way!!" I exclaimed, forming fire in my hand, but weakly because it was still cool in the room.

Then in a matter of moments, I could sense 5 strong fingers gripped at my neck, causing my breath to shorten.

"I don't believe you are in any position to threaten me, got it?"

I quickly nodded, and his frigid black fingers pulled off of my neck, sending a rush of cool, crisp air flowing into my lungs. I was breathing rather heavily, but I knew he wouldn't kill me, if he went through all the trouble of capturing me.

"So… where are we going to go?"

He looked at me, wearing an ever so sly expression on his face.

"You'll see…"

…

I was kinda surprised that Eggman would try and take Blaze prisoner, she was a lot tougher than Amy was no offence to her though. I think he just wanted to play his old games of getting on my nerves, something he seemed to have a knack of doing.

I didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, so Tails and I just made a decision to just go and save her now, I bet it wouldn't take too long. Eggman has gotten oddly easier, and easier to beat nowadays, maybe he's losing his creative evil touch, if that is he had one to begin with.

I hopped into the already started plane, the smell of fresh fuel buzzing from the engine, which was in fact utterly silent, Tails must have done some upgrades beforehand.

"Ready Sonic?"

I nodded and sent Tails one of my signature thumbs up, except it's one of the few times I have done so without the accompanying grin or smile of mine. I couldn't smile right now, I just wanted to find Blaze, the quicker the better.

We took off the runway, gaining speed as well as altitude as we flew. I always had a backseat interest in flying, it's fast just like running, only in the sky. I looked down to see all the homes and trees all small like ants, it was kinda cool.

We had about an hour to kill, so I just laid back and took a sort snooze.

I started to dream, and before I knew it, I was in it.

(Sonic's Dream)

I was in a black world… literally.

I couldn't see anything, I couldn't tell where I was, I wasn't even able to tell if my hand was in front of my face.

"Hello?? Is there anyone here??" I questioned my surroundings, which I still couldn't see.

I slowly plodded across the darkness, looking for a light, or anything that would be recognizable to me, only to come up empty-handed.

"Sonic…"

I jerked myself around, trying to find the source of that voice, which sounded so oddly familiar. I was on the break of freaking out right now.

"Sonic…"

The same voice again! Where was it coming from?

"Who… Who are you? What do you want?"

"Sonic… Help me."

Help me? Wait, was… was this Blaze who was trying to talk to me?

"Blaze? Is that you?"

"Sonic… I need you."

I then turned backwards to then find out that she was directly behind me, and she seemed scared to death. I jumped backwards a bit at the first sight of her, I didn't even notice she was in back of me that whole time.

"Blaze!" I exclaimed, and was going to give her a hug, "Where were…"

I fell on my face. Quickly, I got back on my two feet, still confused about what had just happened. Did I just fall through her trying to give her a hug? That must be so, as she was in front of me now.

I took my hand and went to touch her back, only to go right through her. This scared me, and I pulled my hand away as a reaction.

"Sonic, no… help me!"

Help her from what? I didn't see anything wrong with her, except the fact that she seemed transparent, and we were engulfed in darkness.

Then from the corner of my eye, I saw a gloved hand, similar to mine, grab and begin to tug the left strap of Blaze's purple cloak. Then it began to pull her back.

"Blaze! I'm coming!!!"

I ran to her and tried to knock the hand off and pull her back, but once again it only resulted in me banging my head and the rest of my body into the ground, or whatever we were standing on.

"Sonic…," She whimpered in a tone that made me almost cry, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here!!!!" I shouted, only to get no response.

Then another arm appeared, and grabbed her around the neck, while the pervious one covered her mouth so her voice became too muffled to make out any speech.

"No!! Blaze!!"

Soon, she began to disappear into the darkness before me, and I just stood there, I couldn't do anything to help her.

But while I stood in shock and abhorred the fact I couldn't so anything, I noticed a different, deeper voice saying something.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine with me…"

I then began to walk towards were Blaze was, only I was only able to make out her top half now.

"Blaze… No…"

Then her entire body disappeared within the darkness, and I was once again alone. I just fell onto my knees, and held my head in my hands.

But then I heard a painful scream, a scream as it was a person who had just seen a horrific bloody murder.

"BLAZE!!"

I got up and just ran, ran in the direction of the noise, only to not be able to see anything. My heart just died as I heard the sound of her body fall with a splat onto the ground, I just prayed to dear god that it wasn't blood. I did till I looked down at my feet and saw dark and thick blood under my feet.

"AHHHH!"

(Back in reality)

"Ahhhh!!"

The shrikes of Sonic made Tails suddenly jump, and make the plane wobble from its position. Quickly, the twin tailed fox put the plane on autopilot, and went over to Sonic, seeing what was the matter.

"Sonic!!! Wake up!!!"

The blue hedgehog awoke from his nightmare, to remember faintly that he was on a plane going to save Blaze, whom he loved.

"Why were you screaming for?"

"I had a nightmare about Blaze. I was in pure darkness, and then she was in front of me. But something pulled her away, and killed her, while I was unable to help her despite all the screaming for me she did."

Tails wore a mask of concern now, was Sonic going to be okay to challenge Eggman, or was this just over affecting him?

"Listen Sonic, I'm just as worried about her than you, but I think that you have to stay strong, trust me I think she would do the same to you."

"Yeah." He responded, in a kinda depressed tone, "I guess your right."

"Great, now buckle up, we're gonna land soon, and it's a bit turbulent around his base.

…

I was nearing completion in my newest laser to help with my capturing of Sonic, it made me excited. These blueprints were extremely detailed, enough were probably the only other person having any capability of understanding them is Tails.

But the downfall was that it would take months to build, and I didn't have to greatest patience in the world to begin with. So I made up my mind to plan myself a trip to Hawaii, just to take a break from all this work I've been doing.

Plus, then Sonic and his friends will kinda forget about me for those months, then I can make a surprise attack on them, and catch them off guard, as well as vulnerable.

I walked away from my desk for a second to open a window, I was juts burning up in this room.

As I did, I heard the familiar sound of a plane very close to my headquarters, and it looked to be the blue hedgehog as well as his twin tailed friend.

My lucky day.

What if anything, does Eggman have planned? Also, where is Blaze going with Shadow, hmm, that can't be good. This is a pretty short chapter despite all the times that have passed, so sorry about that. I'll try and get another up this weekend if I can. So please remember to read and review.


	5. Love Can be Confusing

Snow days give me so much time to be able to write =). Anyway, I like the attention I've gotten with the story so far, and hope for more people to read and review, as always it is my fuel for my writing flame. I even am thinking of possibly starting a tenth story over the holiday's but it's much too close to call, and I'm going to be away for a period of time also. Now where we left off, Sonic and Tails suspected Good ol' Eggman to be their culprit in the kidnapping of Blaze, while Shadow is taking her somewhere, but where?

Chapter 5

That sly grin of his, I just couldn't figure out whether it was an evil one, or was Shadow just trying to be playful with me? I had a slight distrust in him, after all the guy kidnapped me just to have me for himself. While that is really sweet when you think about it, it also is really, well creepy too.

But where was he taking me is the question now floating throughout my head. And I also was wondering what happened to Sonic? I feel really terrible, he must me in a panic over where I am, he doesn't even have any suspicion that I'm with Shadow to begin with. And I bet he's already suspected Eggman as the culprit, and went after him to find me, only I'm not there.

I stared out of the window in wonder, Shadow was in the seat next to me, cruising his way along some highway. I had to admit, wherever we're going, it seems to be somewhere that is really pretty. It also was nice that the rain had lightened up, it was pouring down earlier when I was at Shadow's home, I was able to hear it on the ceiling that was above me.

Now however the sky had even cleared up and only had a few of those giant puffy clouds that looked like huge pillows, I loved that. Driving along the hilly land was just so spectacular because all the trees had their little bright leaves, and all the spring flowers like tulips were beginning to blossom.

I was sort of bored however, we had been on the road for hours, and Shadow had been quiet the entire way. I made up my mind to try and strike up a conversation with him.

"So is there any way I can get you to tell me where we're going perhaps?"

He looked over, still having a small grin on his face, then went back to driving.

"You can make an attempt if you'd like, although there is no way I'm going to tell you."

I loved how his voice sounded right now, before it was so dark and compelling that I was afraid of him. Now it was still deep, only this time it was more comforting and optimistic, as if he contained a whole other personality within himself.

"Okay, hmm… why did you kidnap me for?"

I think I got him there. He seemed to have to take a couple moments to form an answer for me, and it had to be something believable, not some made up stuff.

"Have you ever loved somebody, but you were just so sure that they either were interested in somebody else, or didn't love you back?"

I couldn't lie to a person with his kind of intelligence, he was too clever to maneuver around that easily.

"I don't believe so, why do you ask?"

"Well, that's partially the reason that you're seated next to me at this very moment you know."

I paused for a moment. Was he trying to confess his love for me at this moment, or just using this as a distraction?

He had pulled onto a small resting area along the highway, and had shut off the car's buzzing engine, which made it really quiet with just our car sitting alone. It was nearing the evening, as during the whole time the sky had gotten more and more darker, the sun was setting as well.

His head now was turned towards the window, looking at the very blank highway, dismissed of many cars. I took hold of his head, and turned him so he faced me. I was especially surprised in the fact that he didn't refuse or get angry at me. I stared into his eyes, as he did into mine.

"Do you love me?" I asked the ebony hedgehog before me, the sunset glimmering with oranges and yellows behind him.

Before he could answer me, Shadow quickly scampered out of the car, and ran into the welcome center. Was he afraid of telling me?

…

Tails and I landed on the doc's island quite smoothly, odd because the last few times had been extremely rough and hurt when we landed. Something else also surprised me as well.

Where was he?

The usual was for me to get to his island, and be faced with something such as a new army of robots, missiles, or even something like a newly created battle suit. Strange, it wasn't like him to keep everything so nice and peaceful, wonder what has gotten into him.

I hopped out of the plane while Tails checked all the readings to make sure nothing at all was wrong with the plane. That was pretty typical of him though, Tails was a stickler when it came to his machinery.

Even with how quiet and calm the island seemed, I still was cautious and on high guard, you never can be sure when a surprise attack can come, and with Eggman, anything is possible.

"Come on Tails, I think he's in his lab, we have to sneak in somehow."

Him and I carefully made our way to the bushes beside the colossal building that held all of eggy's creations, as well as himself of course. Tails began to search for an entrance, and spotted a window free from any cameras, about a good foot or two above ground level.

Tails then took a small laser gun out of his pocket and cut through the glass cleanly to form a large enough hole for us to enter in.

I went in first, just to check if his usual hall cameras were on. But to my surprise again, they were all turned off.

"It's okay Tails, they're all shut off, heck, that makes it a whole lot easier."

"Yeah but still be careful, it seems more and more like a trap when I think about it," he responded, kind of worried a bit.

"Don't worry, I will."

Together we headed down the immensely lengthy corridors of his base, which seemed to never end. There were also many other hallways branching off from the one we were on, making ours seem like a main one.

A few minutes later the two of us were standing face to face with the entrance to the doctor's main lab. This is where we were assuming he would be, as in almost every time we came here he was there.

I began to extend my hands to push open the heavy metal door, but Tails grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back away from the door.

"Let me peek to see what he's doing, after all neither of us know what is beyond this door for the both of us."

I nodded and let my genius friend go to work. Tails took a small box out of his other pocket, and he opened it to reveal a microscopic what looked like pill and held it in his hand.

"What is the tiny thing for?"

"Oh this?" he held up the pea-sized object, "It's a 360 view camera. Using the laser from before I'm going to make a small enough hole where I can pass the through, and we will be able to see what is going on from an Ipod that will show us what the camera is seeing."

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder where you get your brains from."

"I know," He chuckled.

With his perfect precision Tails made a tiny incision in the bulky steel door, and passed the camera through without trouble. Then he took out his Ipod and watched to see if it worked. And sure enough it did. But he wasn't so pleased with something.

"What's wrong now?" I asked

"We're too late."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that he is already gone."

…

I made up my mind to wait patiently to see if Shadow would return to the car. But within a few minutes I was too anxious about what he had said to remain waiting, so I got out and began searching for him.

"Shadow!? Where are you?"

I looked around, then saw a figure sitting with his back against a tree, arms folded in his chest, watching the rolling clouds in the sky. His hands were bleeding through his gloves, it looked really painful, except he didn't even seem to really notice.

"Shadow, you okay?"

He looked up to face me for a short time, then looked away. I left for a quick second to retrieve a water bottle from his car, and came back to use it on his cuts. I used a towel also from his car, and gently removed his gloves, bringing tiny squeals from him due to the pain.

"How did you hurt your hands so bad?"

Before he answered, I noticed the splinters littering his gloves, but thankfully there wasn't any in his hands. I also noticed blood coming from knuckles, and carefully cleaned off most of the blood, but still there were numerous cuts all over.

Again I told him to wait here as I ran back to the car to get some more towels. It took a little while, but I did find one big enough where I could rip it in half and wrap up his hands.

I came back and washed his hands using the remaining amount of water left, then took the two pieces and tied one around each hand.

"Um, thanks for helping," he told me with a soft tone.

"Your welcome, and just asking, why did you get so angry for?"

He glanced up and I saw a few spots on trees where the wood was splintered and broken, probably due to Shadow somehow.

"My mind is just getting extremely confused."

Okay, so he sometimes could be violent, but he seemed to be scared and confused right about now, which made me feel sort of bad. He did go to all the trouble of trying to get me to be with him after all.

I sat right next to him, and my hand slowly moved and began to clasp his, while my head fell onto his shoulder. To my surprise, he didn't move or shift away, in fact his hand held onto mine, and he didn't let go.

Then once again the blue blur began to infiltrate my mind. Shadow may be confused, but so was I. As much as I loved and cared for and about Sonic, over the past days, I have begun to feel connections between me and Shadow. I didn't just mean as friends, I felt must more, as did he.

But the part I was dreading was who to choose, Sonic or Shadow. I loved them both, and couldn't stand to leave one of them for the other one, it just didn't seem fair in my eyes.

Without me even knowing, I began to cry, tears were dropping from my eyes, and landing on Shadow's shoulder, causing him to look over at me, with a questioning look as to what's wrong.

"Are you alright, is something wrong?"

I didn't answer him, I couldn't tell him what I was crying over, as it most likely would get him angry or annoyed at me, something that wouldn't help at all.

"I'm fine, really."

He looked concerned, but didn't force me to tell him.

"If you want to tell me, you can do it when you're ready."

"That goes the same for you."

He flashed a quick smile, and took me back to the car to continue our journey.

Not a lot of progress here, although now we know what Blaze is sort of in love with two different people, the two happening to be rivals of one another, something that will arise later in the story ( hint hint). Hope you liked that chapter and the story as a whole so far. I'm terribly sorry for not updating very much anymore, first it was Christmas, then vacation, and now I have a lot of work again. But I will try to update all my current stories. Updates will be read, and pleased, but no flames!


	6. Switchblade

The last few chapters I've submitted have gotten lots of review =) I'm pretty happy because of that. Not much else to mention, so here is chapter 6

Chapter 6

I began to question where the doctor could have gone, if anywhere it couldn't be very far from here.

Tails was walking around the room, examining random objects, trying to somehow find any hints onto where he could be.

"Find anything yet Tails?"

He seemed to be so focused on his searching of the room that he was totally oblivious to my question, as if I wasn't even in the room to begin with.

"Tails!!!"

I startled him from looking at some test tube he just had picked it, causing him to drop it. As if on q, it shattered on contact with the tile floor and since it was clear, we were barely even able to see where it was.

"Nice one buddy."

"Hey you're the one who yelled, so your to blame."

I spotted a dustpan and broom in the corner which kinda seemed odd for him to keep there, and went over to grab the items. Tails hadn't moved and inch since he dropped the glass, he was afraid that he would step on a piece of glass and cut his foot.

I walked over to him, I didn't really care about the glass, and just proceeded to sweep up the broken glass. Afterward, I just emptied the shattered remains of the test tube into a waste bin nearby.

"Okay, now back to what I asked, did you find anything that gives us any clue upon where he could be?"

"Well, I noticed that his coffee was still oddly warm, and he left his jacket on the back of the chair. I've never seen him without it."

He had to know we were on our way here. But how?

I started to pace around the room, as was Tails, just thinking of where he could have went and how?

As Tails was walking around, he apparently stepped on a loose tile, causing it to flip over, and also making him fall onto his face with a loud thud.

"Hey, you alright?" I ran over to assist him, he was rubbing his forehead, and it had a huge reddish bump on it.

"Yeah, except I have a major headache now."

I helped him on his feet, but stopped as I noticed flashing from the corner of my eye. I glanced over and where the one foot tile used to be, there was a small screen covering half of the area, it appeared to be a touch screen.

"Hey, check this out."

Tails looked over, and was surprised when he first noted the screen. He studied it for a moment, his hand cupped over his chin.

"Hang out, I think I can find out where he went."

He pushed me aside for a second, I didn't mind at all. I watched in awe while he navigated the computer's programs like it wasn't any challenge for him at all, then again most electronic items aren't difficult for Tails anyway. But one thing I learned from past experiences is never to mess with him and his machinery, he'll get really pissed, trust me I know.

"Got it. Sonic take a look!"

I took a step near the small screen, and read the location that was given aside from a very detailed map that was pictured.

"So he thought he could be sly and sneaky and relocate to a backup base in a remote location in the middle of pretty much nowhere huh?"

"Uh Sonic, sly and sneaky are pretty much the exact same words."

I gave my friend a glaring look, he just stuck his tongue out at me making fun of my English skills.

"Whatever, but question. He's located in a place called… the Futa Jallon mountains in Mali?? Where the hell is that??"

"Africa, I'll warn you though is extremely scorching. I wouldn't run too much, you'll tire put fast."

Me? Tire out quickly? Ha!, A little heat won't stop somebody like me.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

…

After the encounter the two of us had at that rest stop, well, all I can say is now my once more focused views of having her to my greedy self just vanished. Personally, I just couldn't stand the sight of that damned Sonic with her. What was wrong with his life where he needed somebody like Blaze to cheer him up?

He had a pretty nice life in my eyes. Everybody loving the hero because he always saves the world from Eggman, same thing all the fricken time. "Oh don't worry, with Sonic around the city is safe!" Hmph, what idiots.

And anytime I go to assist him with his so called "heroic" duties, I don't get cheers when I do good deeds. Most people tend to glare at me or just plain ignore me, but then again, I nearly destroyed the world once, I wouldn't be so trustworthy of myself too.

This drive was getting incredibly boring, mainly because Blaze decided to take a little snooze, we were in some traffic on the highway. Her head has slid off the headrest, and she decided to use my shoulder as a pillow, I didn't mind, hey it was cute how she looked with her eyes closed. However, her face looked as she was upset, I just wanted to wonder why that was.

But this traffic was killing my patience, or whatever amount I had of it. For what seemed liked miles in front of me, cars and other vehicles were moving at a top speed of a snail, yay for my life.

My eyes began to wander around this town that we entered, it was a pretty major place, and I'd say it had about a dozen or so skyscrapers. I'm not a city guy personally, too many people, too crowded, and it just seems like a struggle to have privacy around here.

I looked over at a group of kids who were on the side of the road, I think it was a park. They were all carrying this evergreen tree, about the size of myself, must have been some environmental program. I remember Cream babbling to me about something like that, only I kinda ignored most of it. Afterwards I sort of felt bad for that.

Something else caught my eye however, and not something good. There was this female hedgehog just taking a stroll and I believe she was going to an Atm for a second. She had on a blue sweater and jeans, I wasn't able to make out her face though. I watched as some random guy came up to her and started to ask questions to her.

Since my eyes were very sharp, something I guess I received when I was created, I was able to see her face, she looked scared half to death, and I had no idea why, until I witnessed the sun shining off a blade he held in his left hand.

I scanned people in cars around me, except nobody even noticed a thing, I found this to be pretty sad. Somebody had to do something, I would only then my name and location could be traced, and Sonic would know where I was, and Blaze, whom he right now must be confronting.

But once I saw that blade near her face, I just had to go and help somehow.

Luckily I was all the way on the right lane, so I just pulled my car over onto the edge next to the guardrail. Quickly unstrapping my seatbelt, I swung open my door, careful to make sure that none of the oncoming cars would plow my door off, it nearly happened once.

When I slammed it shut, Blaze jumped in her seat, causing her head to hit the car roof, dazing her for a second. Immediately her lips mouthed something that I could make out to where are you going, but I had no time to answer.

I approached her and the stranger so quiet to the point that he didn't even notice my presence, then I heard the unpleasant sound of paper as I stepped on a stray section of today's news.

The man who was cupping the female's mouth to prevent her screams slashed her near her neck, causing a wail of muffled cries coming from her as the pain rapidly spread across her body. The stranger then let the female drop to the ground and took off with her purse.

I started running after the stranger, who surprisingly had exceptional speed and was difficult to catch up with.

I shifted my shoes so the hovering feature kicked it, and now with that addition easily I was able to catch up and tackle the guy to the ground. It made a dent in the ground, but he was up in an instant, and had out his blade, which seemed to be a switchblade, and made extending slash attempts towards me.

I moved out of the way when he tried to use all his body's force on one, and I was able to kick the blade away. I quickly glanced at it and I saw it graze the grass, and land about 20 feet away from us.

As a reflex he bolted towards the weapon, only to have his chin connect to my fist, and fall over to the right. I kicked him hard in the ribs, admitting a small gruff of pain, but he grabbed my ankle and swung me to the ground.

I landed bad on my wrist, and I heard a pop and following this was sharp waves of pain. Someway however I was able to hit it into place, and then I saw the stranger's foot right between my eyes.

My head cocked back, and my nose just started bleeding, the blood running down my face over my mouth onto my hand as I tried to wipe it away.

I looked to see him up now once again holding his weapon, and I scrambled up as he made repeated attempts to slash and cut my body.

Most of them I dodged, however his precise accuracy made one of the slashes make contact with my flesh along my arm. I let out a scream, and held the spot where blood was flowing freely out of my arm, and splattering on the grass.

He continued his switchblade assault but suddenly stopped and this gave me an opening needed. I swung a fist straight into his jaw, and saliva and a tooth came from his mouth as he stumbled. Then I slammed my foot into his ribs, causing him to gasp of the air he was breathing.

He however was able to regain his balance and started to run back to the female, the blood stained blade in hand, as well as more blood seeping from her mouth.

Why would he attack her again? My question was answered when Blaze was on her knees next to the unconscious girl trying to help her injuries. The man raised his weapon, and was readied to attack with me following behind as fast as I could go.

"BLAZE!!!! Look Out!!"

She looked up but it was a bit too late as the man cut her side, causing a shriek then screaming from the feline.

Horrified as well as extremely angry, my rage reached a boiling point as I turned toward this so called stranger, ready to just beat the holey hell out of him.

Something seemed up though, as his eyes became less evil, and more in the way of frightened by my presence. I questioned this and I saw that my own hands were surrounded with a kind of reddish purplish hazy color It was almost like a negative super form.

Then out of nowhere time froze around us, just like chaos control.

But I didn't do this, in fact, it's as I was watching myself from my own point of view. My hand raised up, and formed a sharp spear of chaos energy, and holding in my hand, I stabbed it straight through the man's heart. My control over my actions diminished, and I just stared in awe at my own hand moving without my regard.

Time soon began to flow after this, and the eyes of the individual before me instantly drained of life, and he fell to the ground in a heap, a dark pool of blood growing around him.

Time soon continued, and I was able to control myself again, although I still was wondering on what just happened. How was I capable of using chaos control without the use of an emerald?

Somehow it's as if my rage was powerful enough for me to produce something as powerful as chaos energy. I've never even experienced something like this before. It's as if my rage in some way was able to create it's own energy.

Before anybody saw us I grabbed both females and put one on each shoulder, then activated my skates and started skating quickly towards the woods. I couldn't get caught by a pedestrian and have the cops called on me, I was already not favorable towards the public to begin with. The car could stay there, I didn't have time to get them back there, especially with that many people around.

Finally out of sight, I put both on the ground and was now curious to see who this other person was.

I carefully took her hood off, and I was very surprised to realize who I was before me.

Hmm, who is this person? Can't tell you, ya gotta wait till chapter 7! So now Sonic and Tails have a destination that Eggman is suppost to be at. Also will Blaze and the other female be alright? Also, who might this killer really be? I'll try to update sooner rather than later!


	7. Clues and Suspicions

Wow, thanks for all the reviews so far people, makes me really happy that a lot of people like my story! Anyway sorry for the wait, I'm trying to update all my other stories as well, if you look on my profile you'll see the cycle of updating that I am going to use with my stories. So here is chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy?

Under that light blue hood was a familiar face, a pink one in fact. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in pain, but then again if I had wounds on my neck like that, so would I.

Blaze had gotten cuts on her side, she was sort of half awake, but half unresponsive at the same time so I found it kind of useless to try and talk with her now.

I had to get both of them to a hospital soon, only the problem was that I couldn't be spotted with Blaze, because anybody that saw the two of us together could trace it back to Sonic, who still I bet is thinking Eggman set him up. Ha, and that dumb witted speedster really believes anything you tell him. One day in the future that'll get him killed.

I was pretty banged up from that guy, some idiot to think something like a switchblade would have defeated me. I prefer guns much more, it gets the job done quicker than a knife, and without the close range risk.

But that bastard did get me in my right arm, a long red slash mark going lengthwise from my wrist to my elbow. It hurt like holey hell, only I didn't bother with it now, I had others to address before myself. Besides, it's not like I'm going to die or anything like that.

I moved Amy and Blaze deeper into the woods, I couldn't risk getting caught. When I had picked up Blaze however, a soft gentle sound came from her lips, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sh… Shadow? What happened."

I barely was able to listen to her voice, it was so coarse and supple that it nearly skipped past my ears. But I was just able to hear her question.

"You got badly cut up by that guy. I brought you over here with Amy because I can't be seen by anybody, remember?"

Blaze nodded, she knew what trouble I was already in with taking her, let alone be seen with two injured women which could really get the world to hate me already more than it does.

"Stay here, I'm going to run to a pharmacy to get some peroxide, and some bandages. Keep an eye on Amy."

She nodded again, and I sped off towards the center of town. Where we were I had absolutely no idea, but I knew that there had to be some kind of pharmacy somewhere.

The sun had set a few minutes ago, the small cotton looking clouds on the horizon being colored in oranges and pinks, it really looked nice. It was something that I never bothered to look at.

The air was cool and crisp, and people roamed around the streets, husbands with their wives hand in hand, kids running around having a good time, even an occasional person alone that had an mp3 player in hand. But then again, it was a Monday, so there wasn't too many out on a weekday.

Finally I spotted a pharmacy on the other side of the busy main street, thankfully it was still open. A street clock read 7:45 p.m., I glanced at the hours bulletin outside to notice I only had 15 minutes, plenty of time for the ultimate life form.

I crossed the street and headed inside, noticing that the man inside who was the owner was beginning to lock up the place. Strange, according to that bulletin, I still had 15 minutes.

I walked down aisle 1 to see what I was looking for, a small bottle about the size of a soda can sitting on the shelf. The price was $4.00, odd that's pretty expensive, but I needed it. I also scooped up a roll of bandages, a bottle of water, and a small towel.

The owner turned around, unsuspecting of my presence, and swiftly headed back over to the counter to scan my items.

"Sorry about that, I figured nobody else was going to come around."

"No problem, I just had to pick up some things quickly."

The man rang up my items, equaling to $6.50 as it read on the small green price monitor. I handed the man a ten, and grabbed hold of my items.

"Keep the change, thanks a bunch," I called back as I exited the store. The guy looked at me, questioning why I let him keep the extra three dollars, but happy and accepting to my generosity, something I didn't do often.

I turned on my skates, and went on my way back to the forest where Amy and Blaze were. But a television in a local diner caught my eye, and I halted for a second to see the news.

"According to the license plate on the car, the vehicle had been traced back to none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, who had already been suspected for accounts of manslaughter 1 year back, but got proven innocent. However, police are suspecting that since the victim, 21 year old Fernando Quessio, was so near the sight of the vehicle, it is a possibility that Shadow might have played a role in his death. However further DNA testing will be needed to prove this…"

They were on to him, and if Sonic saw this newscast, he was in deep shit. And now thoughts went throughout the mind of the ebony hedgehog, mainly concerning to the attack from beforehand.

Who was this man, and why did he attack Amy?

…

When we landed in the airport near the main city of Mail, called Guatmaka, I could tell that we were in for a long adventure ahead of us.

It was HOT!

I had called the airport before we had left to head there, that way they'd know we were on our way. I also had to make sure that they would let us land, after all it was an international airport. This was a good time for me to test out my new engine, it had twice the power of the original, making it much quicker.

The ride over was oddly quiet and calm, the most unusual part of it was that Sonic kept to himself for most of the time. I tried asking him what was wrong, but he just turned away and was unresponsive.

I assumed he was really worried about Blaze, but more in fact of where she was. To tell you the truth, I had the slightest feeling that we were wrong about Eggman. Okay, so he's know to come around and annoy us, but this time, he was nowhere to be seen. And how did he even have a clue Blaze was here?

I didn't tell Sonic how I felt, he was too deep in thought to talk to.

Sonic and I landed around noon, we had left early from my place so then we could have more time to look around.

"Aren't you going to run around after being on a plane for hours?"

"In this heat? I don't think so, I'm not a big fan of heat stoke."

We shared a laugh, it had to be really hot if even Sonic didn't have a desire to run.

Now, where could Eggman be?

We made our way to the city, and surprisingly it seemed kind of modern like station square is. The buildings were neat looking and the architecture was fairly alike, both of us expected all stone buildings and dirt streets.

"Wow, I was thinking stone and dirt, but this is different," Sonic commented.

"Yeah I wondered the same thing, the city has a station square kind of look, doesn't it?"

We continued exploring the city, asking all the towns people about Eggman, and if they had seen any robots or something related to the doctor in anyway.

But nobody saw or knew anything about it, it was getting annoying. Well, until this one guy did have sort of an idea.

"Robots you say, well, I did see two odd looking ones last night. There was a short stubby one and a tall thin one, they were in a toolshop."

I had a translator I brought from home with me that had the ability to translate any language into any other language. I was using it to communicate with the man, while Sonic just stood there baffled and confused.

According to this old man, who explained that he was taking a stroll to a local pharmacy to pick up some medication, I'm guessing those two robots he saw were familiar ones we have seen before.

"Sonic I think he's describing Decoe and Becoe, remember them?"

Sonic stood there for a second, scratching his chin and trying to bring back any memories of those two machines.

"Oh I remember now, Eggman's two helpers, with I think Bokkun right?"

I nodded, and he continued, "So we at least have a feed of some sort, right?"

"Yeah but we still have no idea where he is."

The elderly man just patiently waited for us to ask him another question, I though this was sort of strange.

"Do you have any idea where they had come from?"

He looked at Sonic blankly, Sonic forgot that he didn't understand English. So I asked him the same questions this time with the translator from English into his own language.

He pondered the question I had asked, hopefully he knew, or otherwise we still were lost on where to look. Then he said aha, I assumed he remembered, in only took him like 5 minutes.

"I had heard them on the street. They mentioned about having to return to the pyramid soon before the doctor got furious, something like that I'm pretty sure."

"Ah, now that gives us a perspective on where to look now, thanks for all your cooperation," I said as I thanked the man.

"My pleasure," he told me back and made his way off.

Now Sonic and I finally had someplace to start looking. My bet was that he had to be located somewhat far away from the city, to make it seem less suspicious.

But with Eggman, nobody really knows, do they?

Yeahhh I'm not crazy about this chapter, seemed like a desire to submit something since I haven't in awhile. I promise another chappie sooner, last time I lied. Hope you like it so far and please review!


	8. Tricked

Sometimes, I can really hate . I was planning on submitting this chapter on Sunday, and then the website just decides to crash.

Well, just hoping it never happens again, I found out that something like this happened before too.

Oh and just letting you know, I wrote a new story called Reminiscence of the Past, and the Future, it is probably going to be my best written story, and the one I will work my hardest on.

But for now lets get on with this story.

Chapter 8

(Shadow's pov)

This man was starting to really get on my nerves… my anger nerves.

Come to think of it now, leaving my car there wasn't the most bright idea in the world, but even if I did get enough time to drive away, the blood on my body would have given it away. It's wonders how I was able to use a large brown jacket to cover my body, and keep my wounds and scars hidden.

I would have stopped to clean my injuries since I saw a public restroom up ahead, but I wasn't concerned about myself for the moment, fortunately enough my injuries were not too serious, so I was alright for the time being.

I was worried most about Rose actually, she received very severe cuts around her neck, and to the looks that I made of it, blood seemed to be flowing out of it strongly.

I snuck back into the woods with no eyes being laid upon me, so thank god for that. When I arrived back to the spot I left the pair, I found Blaze to be up and wide awake. That overly astounded me since she barely was registering when she had awoken earlier before I had left.

"You feeling okay, your face is really pale," I told the exhausted looking feline before me.

"I'm alright I guess, although my side really hurts," She told me.

I asked her to try and shift onto her side so I could use the peroxide and water to thoroughly cleanse her wounds, thankfully for her sake none of them were terribly deep. I took a side of the cloth and soaked it with water, then lightly started to massage the area on her side, the dried blood and dirt coming off every time that I stroked.

I reached over for the small bottle of peroxide and used the other side of the towel to apply some of it on. I looked at Blaze, who seemed to be in pain while I was doing all this, it made me feel bad.

"This might sting a whole lot, are you okay with it?"

"Lets just get it over with," she groaned, not happy with us having to stay away from the public eyes.

I began to apply the peroxide to the tender slashes embedded on her side, causing the feline to yelp in pain and have tears once again run down her pale cheeks. I was trying my best not to hurt her, but I knew already that it would be agonizing for Blaze. Once we were finished I opened up my newly bought package of bandage, and wrapped up around her side nice and sufficient so that it wouldn't come off. I also noticed that one of her ribs were broken too, the force of the man could have did this.

Once finished, the lilac feline attempted to stand up, and did, it showed me that at least I was with a person who wasn't a weakling, and rather a strong individual in herself.

"You know that one of your ribs are broken also, you should lie down and rest."

She gave me a sly smirk, "Who said that you were my father?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, just saying. No reason to get all annoyed."

Her sly smirk morphed down into a nice playful smile, something that made me fall for her.

"What ever you say dad," she giggled, oddly in a positive mood even though she nearly could have been in the hospital right now.

I pulled out the other towel I had purchased, and moved over to assist my pink friend. Her slash marks were very severe, and the area around her neck had swollen up. I tried using the towel to wipe all the soil and crusted blood away, and was able to remove most of it without opening her cuts more.

Then following my ringing out of my towel, I poured a larger amount of peroxide than I had given Blaze, and began to apply it to those incisions. I could feel the sting this must be causing her, as her expression showed a great amount anguish and uneasiness. Well, at least she can't get infections now. I wrapped up her neck, but very gentle because she needed to have some air, and at the same time still be able to keep the wounds sanitary.

I placed her on the ground, making sure that she was sort of in a comfortable position so that her slash marks didn't open up when I was gone. Blaze wouldn't be too happy about this, considering I had just come back not too long ago.

"Blaze can you watch Amy for a little while, I have to go and search on something."

Her cheerful and positive expressions changed, and was swapped with a new expression of exasperation and puzzlement.

"Go? Research? Wait, hang out, what is this all about?" She asked, demanding for some sort of answers to her questions.

"This involves that man I saved you and Rose from, apparently his name happens to be Fernando Quessio. I wanted to do some investigating on him, I got a feeling that he has ties to Eggman."

"Well… it does make some sense. Fine, go ahead, I'll wait here with her to make sure she's alright. Hurry back okay?"

I nodded ever so slightly, and headed for the town again, this time in search for a internet café or something of the sort.

Little did they know that I had been acting up the whole thing. I was never on their side to begin with. And even the incident with Blaze and I in the car beforehand, I had planned that all out. They had fallen into the trap of Eggman and I, and I had to admit, I enjoyed all the time I had spent getting to know Blaze. Come to think of it, I was really starting to take pleasure in her company now.

I made my way to report a mission successful to the doctor, and if you looked closely to my dark shadowed face, even I knew it, a single tear escaped from my crevasses and fell off my cheek.

…

The desert, it's scorching hot air that nearly was unable to breathe, and the blistering hot sun that threatened to burn anything in it's path, just like Blaze does when she's burning Blaze.

Sonic and I had just taken off from the airport in Mali, and now we were searching every pyramid in the vicinity, hoping that it wouldn't take too long to find the right one. I had a hunch however that his pyramid might end up being different than all of the others. Even for somebody with Eggman's intelligence, actually putting a base in a real pyramid would be nothing sort of impossible.

Sonic looked…. Well bored, what else can I say? He's an action person who loves to battle, what we're doing now is what he hates most about adventures. Sitting in a plane flying around in 100 plus degree weather isn't what he describes to be "fun."

We were at a pretty low altitude, close enough to the point that Sonic was able to see the pyramids awfully clear, and also the fact that dust and sand blew in whirlwinds creating massive clouds of dust. It got really irritating because the glass kept on getting covered in the flying dirt, making my visibility really annoying.

"See anything suspicious looking yet?" I asked the impatient blue blur.

"_Sigh_, no nothing yet, all these look like are huge triangles made of dirt." He commented unenthusiastically, his face easily letting me know that he was so uninterested that he wanted to just fall asleep.

"Triangles are 2-D, what you meant to say is…"

"Tails I get it!!!"

His outburst frightened me, but I wasn't too surprised, since Blaze's so called disappearance, Sonic's been really off. He's been worried constantly, and he hasn't received a decent sleep in days.

In fact last night at around 2 in the morning, I was in a nice and sound sleep, well that is till I awoke to a screaming hedgehog who was asleep in the other bed in our hotel room. Startled, my reaction caused me to fall out of my bed and knock over a lamp that sat on a night table, shattering the cheap fixture into pieces.

I scrambled myself up to my feet, and rushed over to the bed of my friend, who still was continually shouting the name of a very familiar feline.

I shook him again and again, yet the cobalt hedgehog didn't awaken from his what seemed to be a unbelievably torturous nightmare. I even shouted right into his ear canal, but got no response at all. So without many options, I slapped him in the face, sending him springing up from his bed, his face and body simply drenched in sweat. Neither of us got a good sleep the rest of the night, and that could really show now.

Suddenly, Sonic perked up from his seat, and stared at a pyramid that was coming into view as I flew closer.

"Tails!! Land here, I think this is it!!"

Without hesitation, and definitely no arguing because I'd make Sonic even more pissed than before, I obeyed his command and began to pick a spot near the pyramid to safely land the Tornado. I just picked a random flat area ,and landed there, a rather rocky landing despite the fact that there was only sand as far as could see.

We waited a second for all the damn sand to stop flying everywhere, and then popped open the glass top and climbed out. It turned out I had landed in a really good place, for the pyramid turned out to be really close by.

"Come on Tails!! Lets go!"

Sonic ran off like his usual self, leaving me with a layer of sand stuck to my face and fur. I swiftly brushed off all the remaining sand to see Sonic already at the front so to speak of the massive structure.

Soon, I had caught up with him, the two of us looked around to find the entrance, only to tell the truth, and it looked like a simple ancient pyramid, nothing special about it. And no matter what part we tried to look at, nothing looked out of the ordinary.

As we were on our way back to the plane, Sonic spotted something that had a ruby color, and was bright half buried in the sand.

"Hang out, I want to see what that is." He told me, making me wait while he rapidly sprinted over to the glassy red object. He took it into his palm and stared at it for a few seconds. I thought it was a chaos emerald to be honest.

"Hey Tails!! I think that this is a… whoa!!"

All of a sudden, a loud crackling noise was echoed through the desert, and when I looked at where Sonic was, I didn't see him, rather a large square shaped chute that I assumed he had fallen down in.

"Hang on Sonic!" I called down, and jumped in for a nice underground desert ride.

…

A little short, but some key events can be found now in this chapter.

The main event however occurs with Shadow, now he's switched sides? Or was he on one side the whole time?

Reviews will be happily accepted, and thank you for reading, I'll update again soon!


	9. Discovery

Well, a lot was revealed in the last chapter, the plot grew considerably.

Oh and where did all my reviewers go?? Please return whoever you are!

Anyway we left off with Sonic and Tails going down a mysterious tube in the desert, and Shadow's betrayal of Amy and Blaze.

So here's chappie numero nueve (9 in Spanish)

Chapter 9

(Shadow's pov)

As horrible as I felt to ditch Blaze and Amy like that, I had to keep on track with the mission I had been assigned. Besides, I wanted what I was going to get out of it.

Eggman had made a loyal promise to me, which seems to be already simply fallacious to begin with right? But this time he even gave me his word, if he was to break the promise he had granted me, I was had the consent to get payback, so I was pretty persuaded this time that he had finally in his life was keeping a promise. Of course it was also important onto what this guarantee happened to be.

You see I was finally going to get her love, to get her heart to agree that I was the perfect person for her. Eggman had agreed to put a serum in production that indeed would make her fall in love with me, that was the deal. Blaze was what I needed to have in my life. To my own judgment, when I was with her it felt different, like that void in my life had finally been filled.

And that was all thanks to Blaze, for once being with her made me feel… happy.

It's a feeling that I lacked for years, almost my entire life for I always believed that Maria's death was all my fault. But Blaze, I just enjoyed her company so much to the point where I just felt complete for once in my life. Which is why I had to have her, whether or not she wanted do be my companion or not.

As these flurry of thoughts circulated throughout my troubled mind, I was skating my way back to the doctor to report a mission complete. With that map of the sol emeralds that I easily was able to slink away from Blaze, Eggman would acquire what he sought after, and so would I. He told me about some other army of robots he was beginning to create that would make use of the raw energy of the sol emeralds. I didn't ask what, for I didn't have the patience needed to suffer through an hour long speech about his inventions.

By now it was late at night, and I made up my mind to just relax and take a snooze, glancing over at a nearby street clock I saw that it was well past the hours of which people would still be awake. I myself was exhausted, I hadn't gotten my well deserved sleep yet, the lacking of it turning my eyes droopy and bloodshot.

To the right of me was a good enough sized tree, it's sturdy bark welcoming to myself. Carefully and quietly, I climbed up its rugged sides to a strapping branch that was enough in surface area for me to lie down on. Once I was in the most comfortable position I was able to achieve, I soon drifted off to a light rest at first, which however soon turned into a deep slumber.

I had to be extra cautious to not fall off the branch, for I was at least a reasonable distance from the damp leafy ground, I was guessing 20 feet or so. The tree I happened to pick was nearly 100 or more feet tall, pretty impressive height.

My only concern now was Blaze's ability, and if somehow she was proficient enough to find me, although I was far-flung from the nook of the forest I had placed both females. Amy didn't worry me, I knew there wasn't a chance that she'd find me considering the condition she happened to still be in when I left.

My profound nap soon ended as I found myself awake again, with a squirrel on my chest nibbling his way into an acorn, without a single care in the world. As he was doing this his tiny feet were stepping all over myself, getting bits of mud on my white patch of fur. Oh how desperate I was to chuck the vile animal into another tree, but I felt kinda calmed down for some reason.

I picked up the creature gently with ease, it's mini sized eyes staring at me as expectant for pain to be inflicted upon itself. The creature squeezed it eyes firmly shut, bracing for what I might do next.

However as it opened one of it's frightened eyes, it noticed as a matter of fact that both of it's feet were firmly on solid ground, and still it held it's half opened acorn. I glimpsed at it from back up in the tree, and the animal stared right at my face, before disappearing into the smooth nighttime air of the woodland.

Just from something as simple as an encounter with a woodland animal, I discovered something about myself, something that I never knew could be changed.

Blaze had lessened my hate towards the world, never had I acted so nice, even if it was to something as simple as a squirrel. But also it meant that maybe their was more I could have the aptitude or doing that I couldn't have before. Blaze could be the key to my success.

The question now for me alone was did I want to continue doing what I had thought was right, or what I truly knew was right?

I gradually fell asleep with the cool forest air circulating about, and thoughts of the lilac feline drifting upon my perplexed mind.

(Sonic and Tails, desert)

Well, if walking around in a blazing hot desert looking for a fake pyramid among hundreds with it being disguised as a real one wasn't enough to put on my plate, then you might as well scoop up a big portion of food and add it on with what I already had.

Now I was zooming down a 4 foot wide smoothened tunnel to gods knows where, although I had a premonition that it would have some kind of involvement with Eggman, figuring on the fact that nobody would put a 4 foot wide tunnel in the smack middle of the desert!

As I sped down the smooth metal, my namesakes whipping behind me in chaotic directions, I tried to look for an exit, after all this couldn't be much longer, you can only go so far underground.

Then a dim light was beginning to appear ahead, and within seconds, it had gotten brighter and brighter, now engulfing me in it's vividness.

(Sonic's pov)

Well, at least I was out of the blasted tunnel, that ride down was actually kind of fun, like a huge slide of some sort. Now what I wanted to figure out is where I was, from the length of the ride I took, this had to be at least a few hundred feet below ground level. And I had a really confident feeling that pyramid we checked previously must be the one that Eggman made his mind up to put a secret base within.

Hopefully Tails wouldn't be too quick to assist me and also jump down into the tunnel, leaving nobody to help us.

Suddenly I heard the voice of a familiar kitsune bellowing from the tunnel, and then flying out came Tails, his head crashing into my chest, sending both of us colliding into a stone wall, and I heard a bone in my back sort of crack, but it didn't hurt or anything so it must have been nothing. I pushed Tails off me, disgruntled that he had followed me down here instead of getting some sort of help, but at least he could come confront Eggman with me.

"Just a heads up if this ever happens again, but I doubt there will be another point in our lives that we slide down a giant metal tube in a desert… next time, Get Help!!!"

"Heh heh, sorry I had a reaction to come down to make sure if you were okay," he said, still sort of recovering from the bullet like shot from the tunnel he just experienced.

I just happened to notice that indeed we were in something that happened to be built by Eggman… and about a couple dozen robots. The stone walls had just gigantic carvings of the doctor's face in them, the roundness and thickness of his large skull evidently visible to anybody that wasn't blind, and his broad moustache visible as well. There were stone statues of his bulky self, one on each corresponding side of the walls in this hallway we happened to be in.

I wondered how Blaze was holding up, my mind grew exasperated every time I imagined what Eggman could be doing to her, and how atrocious it must be. Soon my fury grew, and I took my fist and smashed the right sided statue of the doctor, sending varied fragments of rock flying in all opposite directions of myself. My hand hurt a bit from the impact, but I felt much better releasing my anger out.

"What are you doing!!? You can't just destroy his stuff yet!!!! He doesn't even know we're here yet!" Tails shrieked, worried about how Eggman would discover our presence due to the noise.

"Nonsense, he probably figured out that nobody would suspect him in the middle of the desert to the point where he doesn't even worry about intruders." Sonic cleverly pointed out to his vulpine buddy.

Meanwhile up in the main control room of the underground pyramid base was the doctor sitting in an oversized leather office chair, is legs up on his fancy teak desk, odd for him to have since he usually doesn't have much class. But backing up Sonic's words was the fact that he was sound asleep, his obnoxious snoring echoing throughout the room.

"I guess, but what ideas do you have of getting through that," Tails asked, his hand directing my attention towards a 8 foot high steel door enforced to make sure that nobody could get in, especially me. For the door itself had electrical currents flowing throughout it, making it deadly to do as significant an action as touching the door.

"We're gonna have a lot of problems with this."

(Amy's pov)

I heard the sound of lightly chirping birds as I awoken, and found myself to be really sore.

Puzzled for a second, I had no clue onto how I had hurt myself, but then took a second and remembered who it was that did. I could picture the man's face in my head, still crystal clear onto how or what he was going to do to me. My body shuttered ever so slightly thinking about it.

Thank god for Shadow the hedgehog who somehow appeared out of nowhere and took down the aggressive and toughly built man, although I felt kind of bad for him and the fact that he did get partially injured while doing so. I didn't remember much after that, although I did see a lilac feline for a few seconds before I feel unconscious, I think her name was Blaze, although I wasn't entirely certain, for I had heard Shadow shout that name.

I tried to turn over, but was meant by a sharp stinging pain coming from my side as well as my neck, and shrieked as a result.

Rather quickly after trying unproductively to arise, I was meant face to face with that same cat from beforehand that attempted to clean and heed my wounds.

"Now now, don't try and move around, your injuries are too serious still for you to try. You might open them up again."

"Huh? What injuries?" I asked, confused onto what the man exactly did to me.

"Well… he sliced up your neck pretty brutally, and I thing when you hit the pavement you also broke a rib or two in the process. I actually didn't fix you up, Shadow did."

That surprised me, he didn't care about me at all… did he?

"He did all this?," I questioned, noticing the neatly wrapped bandaging on my neck he must have put there.

"Supposedly, he also helped me as well," she stated, moving part of her beautiful purple robe out of the way for me to see that indeed she had the same kind of bandaging on her right side as I did on my neck.

"Wait, where is he now?"

After that question her face turned into an expression of concern, and she seemed hesitant when I mentioned his name.

"I think he ditched us."

…

Ah, so it seems like Blaze finally caught on to the fact that Shadow might have ditched them.

And will Tails and Sonic confront Eggman?

Also, wonder what Shadow happens to be up to?

Read and Review if you may.


	10. Having a Genius Can Have it's Advantages

I've been having some off and on writer's block, the first time that's happened in a really long time. Don't be surprised if chapters take a bit longer to come out.

Anyway I am still able to churn out well written chapters, so here is number 10 for you, enjoy. Oh and happy 10th chapter XD.

Chapter 10

(Shadow's pov)

I awoke to the feeling of mini sized feet walking about on my chest, to find the same squirrel from the previous evening busy consuming a well sized nut. His little hands wrapped around the delicacy in delight as his mouth gleefully chewed away at his breakfast. He was making me utterly jealous, I was starving at this moment, food hadn't entered my stomach in days, ever since I ate something back at my home.

"Seem to be enjoying that huh?" I questioned the small woodland animal, fully aware that I wouldn't receive an answer in response.

I struggled in leaving the spot of the tree that I had slept on, the rigid surface made my back feel oddly stiff, but what do you except from falling asleep on any sort of tree bark? I executed a few simple stretches, mainly just to loosen up my aching muscles, god if I knew sleeping in something as simple as tree would cause this I would have chose the ground instead.

The squirrel followed my lead as it ran down the tree, nut still in possession, and was standing toe to toe with me. I glanced downward from my stretches to see his small beady eyes looking up at me, almost as if he wanted me to help him with something all of a sudden. All I was thinking about is the fact that this tiny living animal wasn't afraid of me, I wasn't used to this.

"Go on, um shoo?"

It didn't budge a tad, yet instead chose to stay stationary. This was beginning to tick me off.

Finally the small critter dropped the diminutive half eaten acorn and scampered away from me, its feet generating minuscule footprints in the damp soil of the ground.

Out of my pocket I pulled a very aged looking piece of oak tag paper, a few nicks and cuts in the edges but overall in stable condition. It was laminated in a special plastic that was durable, and able to keep out any air or water that made an attempt to enter. I had to take extra caution with this, for just losing this single piece of paper would ruin the mission I had been sent out on, and in turn would result in me returning to a very exasperated Eggman.

This paper happened to be the map of where the sol emeralds had been hidden in our world. When Blaze first arrived in our dimension, she had all 7 of them in possession. According to the map, the seven were located in the workshop of the small vulpine known as Tails. However, it only indicates where it is located around the vicinity of his home, and wasn't specific otherwise. Eggman could find this out though.

After a quick glimpse at it, I rolled it back up and stuck it in my pocket. Beyond where I was I could see grass and sunlight, meaning that I was near to the open field I had treaded in earlier when I was carrying Blaze and Amy.

To speak the truth, I kinda did feel a ping of guilt in stealing something so valuable from her after all that time we spent bonding. I know it was just a set up that I had be performing, but during all the time depleted with Blaze, her personality really and truly did commence on myself. I even had a desire to spend more time with her.

Desolately, that wouldn't happen now, as I expected her to be furious beyond anything I could think of. I remember something about a form she could turn into called Burning  
Blaze, and I did not look forward to seeing her get this angry anytime soon.

Thoughts drifted throughout my mind as I skated my way through the woods. Then I stopped and had to shield my eyes as a beam of light had reflected off something extremely bright. Curious, I began to center in on this something, expecting a piece of glass or something.

What I found was something that could really speed up the journey that I had to trek, for it front of me was a white chaos emerald.

(Sonic's pov)

I paced the room in sheer annoyance, back and forth from one concrete wall to the other. So now not only are we trapped in an underground prison, but the scope happened to be very small, and I had no space at all to move around.

Tails in the meantime was standing still in front of the small control box that jutted out from the wall, the lights beaming off it's shiny metallic surface and sending light scattering. He seemed to be lost in thought, maybe he could use the genius in him I know he possesses to figure out a way to hack into the doors controls to open it. Wait a second… that could work!

I walked over to the opposite side of the wall across from the controls, then ran as fast as I could, performing a spinning kick right into the heart of the machine. It dented the reinforced titanium just enough to the point where it created a hold big enough for a small hand to fit through it, this referring to the hand of a kitsune. He thought I was getting angry again.

"SONIC!!! Quit breaking stuff, it's not going to help the situation!" He steamed, his face now colored red with anger as his temper rose.

"Relax buddy, I have a solution to get us out of here, just look at the controls," he stated, directing the kitsune's vision to the now partially smashed up control deck on the right side of the doorway. The lights brightly projected off the metallic surface making it reasonably painful to look at due to the brightness.

"See since I was able to open it up, maybe you can find a way to rewire the door over. After all, you're the genius of our pair."

Tails perked up with glee at the complement by myself, and was effortlessly able to comprehend with what I had tried to ask of him.

He made his way towards the bent up, but still functioning heap of metal and wire I had tried and achieved success at creating a cavity within it. There was a good 6 inch hole engraved in the steel now, enough for the kitsune to fit his small hand within it to try and rework certain circuits, hoping that something would aid in the opening of the door.

Tails stuck his hand inside, and carefully worked his way around specific wires and circuits within the small space, he seemed very focused on what he was trying to do. I noticed that small beads of sweat were shimmering from the light off forehead, showed how much he really was trying to concentrate I guess. Hopefully he would be able to find a way out of here, I was getting extremely antsy being in such a confined space, especially it being underground.

"OW!"

His hand jerked back abruptly, and the left side of his right hand smacked my straight in the eye.

"Dammit Tails!!" I didn't swear at him intentionally, it came out due to the fact that my left eye was swelling up and aching hysterically.

"Sorry, I got shocked a bit by a wire, and let go quick. My reflexes did that and you shouldn't have stood so close either you know?"

I growled back at him, he could obviously notice my unhappy expression, and that fact that I didn't appreciate his comment one bit.

"Yeah… I'll get back to what I was doing."

I resumed to watching him and his fixing attempts, only this time with half vision that before. It didn't require very much time till he started to near completion.

"Almost there…"

Then a whirlwind of compressed air exploded it's way through the room, sending dust in a flurry of different directions. Both of us sneezed quite a bit afterwards, and once the dust slowly settled back onto the ground and onto the walls, a hallway was visible in front of us, their walls and floors looking more like the Eggman we knew a loathed compared to the ancient like room we had been in this whole time.

"Nice job bud! Now let's go an pay Eggman a visit shall we?"

He seemed pleased that I once again complemented him, but the expression shown was saying otherwise. It looked like he was thinking about something that might be planned by Eggman, but he didn't say anything.

"Tails! Come on, let's go," I called back as I made my way through the doorway."

"Wait, don't!!"

I took a step through the doorway before turning around to ask him what was the matter. All my ears received was a piercing scream of an alarm that began to ring, echoing along the walls of the hallway. We covered out ears, and looked up, thin red transparent lines revealed themselves.

"We're screwed," Tails obviously blurted out into the air.

I didn't hesitate as I grabbed Tails and started to run down the hall. Where was I going I had absolutely no clue, but all I figured was it had to be anywhere other than in the same place.

"Sonic where are we going!!! You don't even know this place!"

"I know, but hey we have to start somewhere."

I turned from one path into another, weaving my way through a maze of corridors that were dotted with random doors and windows. I took a quick glance behind me, and I saw a whole group of metal sonics right on our trail. In response I kept on moving, faster than before to try and knock those idiot metals off our backs, but they too continued to accelerate behind us.

But then out of the blue came another similar group, meeting up with us right to our noses. Tails and I were pinned up against the wall, nowhere to go now.

"Sonic, now what?"

…

(Blaze's pov)

He did not just leave us here alone, we nearly were killed by that thug earlier and he decides to just wander off? What the hell is up with him?

Boy, was I really confused love wise now. To think that I barely knew who Shadow even was a week ago, he seemed to be a real creepy guy at first, but then seeing his other side, the compassionate side of him, it made me believe that something was coming between him and I. We were able to understand each other, and I was beginning to think that I was one of the only people that he could trust.

Turns out that damned ebony hedgehog can't trust anybody. Thankfully he didn't take my sol emerald map, as I always keep it in my back pocket of my purple robe. Wait, it's there isn't it?

I reached back to pull in out, however was greeted to the fear that was an empty pocket.

"God no, no, no."

"Blaze's, what's wrong?" my pink companion asked me, yawning and stretching as she was awakened from a light snooze she was in. He eyes scanned our surroundings before lying upon me, curiousness plaguing her.

"Have you seen my sol emerald map?"

She frowned after my response. "You're what?"

"My map, just a map, but it's really important that I have it."

"And you think that I know where it is?"

"Just Tell Me!!!"

She thought for a moment, and another, and if you would have looked at me during these few seconds, I was nearly about to explode with fury.

"Nope, and you don't have to be so angry you know."

So then it only left one person liable to have taken it.

Shadow.

"Grrrr…"

I lit up with flames, yeah yeah I know I was trying not to, but I was really pissed now. My body was erupting with flames, grassland around me was starting to catch fire, only I didn't even notice. Right now I wanted to take Shadow and burn him in my fiery hands till he was a pile of unidentifiable ashes in front of my feet.

"BLAZE!!! Stop you're going to set the forest ablaze." Amy was shrieking at her maximum sound capacity.

"Would you get as angry at Sonic?"

Almost like a reflex, the flames died off immediately.

"What about him?"

She sighed, and didn't seem all too cheery now.

"I saw him with you before. I wanted to say something but I just made an assumption that he really liked you, and well, I just wanted him to be happy."

"You mean you let me be with him, just because it was making him happy?"

She nodded, her eyes now teary-like.

"I way in love with him for years. Only I've realized that he doesn't love me like I once thought."

"So you stayed out of his way."

Another small nod of the head.

"I just want him happy."

We just both stood there, silence filling the air.

"All I can say is thank you really, a lot."

"Your welcome."

More odd silence.

"Why don't we find your map." She asked.

"Alright, let's go."

And we both made our way out of the forest, leaving behind a scarred landscape, well you can thank me for that anyway.

But once I found Shadow, boy was he not going to be so "ultimate" anymore.

…

Sorry for the huge delay, I've been busy as well as a stockbroker in wall street.

I haven't gotten to writing as much, but I've gotten most of my work out of the way so that I can begin writing more now, including updates on my other stories.

Please leave me a comment, I'll accept anything other than flames.


End file.
